Happy Birthday Nina!
by EmilieTheFangirl
Summary: There's a party at Anubis House. And not just any party, its Nina's 18th birthday! The whole Anubis gang has been planning on giving Nina the birthday of a lifetime. The girls' job: planning the perfect party for Nina. The boys' job: Getting Fabian to finally make things right with her. Will they all be able to pull off this crazy plan in just one day?


**Hey guys! So in honor of Nina's birthday being today (July 7** **th** **1995 to be exact ;-) ), I thought I would make a little Fabina one-shot :) Don't forget to review!**

 **Also, this is set after season 2 so no KT or Willow. Sorry if you like them! I wasn't too fond of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

I woke up on my 18th birthday to screams. Nothing too new when you share a room with Amber Millington. Last week, it was because her brand new pair of Louboutin shoes came a day early. Yesterday it was because Alfie had made her breakfast in bed. It's a never ending cycle.

I sat up to see Amber basically sitting on me with the biggest grin on her face.

"Good morning to you too,"

"Happy birthday Nina!" She said as she threw her arms around me, suffocating me into one of the biggest Amber hugs I had ever received. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Amber!" I was very grateful to get to share a room with my best friend.

You might be wondering why Amber & I are still at Anubis House if it's summer. Well, Gran didn't have enough money to send me back home to America (she promised she would for Christmas though) so I ended up staying here. When Amber found out about me staying, she decided to stay as well, her exact words being, "Oh Nina! I don't mind staying for the summer, this will be so fun! Plus, daddy has taken me to Greece two other times, so it's not like I'm missing out too much." I told her to go but she insisted she stayed, & I'm actually really glad she decided to.

We weren't the only house guests staying. In fact, all of us were. Mara knew that Jerome was staying, since he usually does, & she didn't want him to be alone so she decided to join him. Eddie wanted to stay so him & Mr. Sweet could get to know each other better & make up for lost time, which made Patricia want to stay so that she wouldn't get to miss any opportunity to annoy him. Alfie was staying because of Amber, but also because his parents wanted him to go with him on some historic tour of Rome. Joy found out that Mick was going to be coming back to visit for the summer, so obviously she was going to stay. Side note, can you believe that Mick & Joy got together? Who would've thought! And lastly, Fabian was staying because he didn't live too far away from the school, so he could go see his family whenever he wanted. It was actually nice having the house together without school going on.

Amber had been asking me all week what I had wanted to do for my birthday. I kept telling her just getting food and watching movies with the house sounded perfect, but she didn't see it that way.

"I know, we'll throw a massive party with lots of food & cake & presents & it'll be just like my Sweet 16! Only in a smaller house with way less people."

I decided to just let her have it her way.

"So, Nina, I want you to hurry up & get dressed. Meet me downstairs & I'll tell you my plans for the day!" She gave me another hug & skipped out of the room.

I checked my phone to see the time, but all I saw were a bunch of text messages. Holy crap!

 **New Text Message From: Mick Campbell**

 **Happy birthday Nina! Can't wait to see you & the rest of the gang when I get back in town this afternoon!**

Ah, I'm excited to see Mick later, it's been too long!

 **Thank you, Mick! I'm so excited that you're gonna be staying at the house for the summer! See you later!**

 **New Text Message From: Mara Jaffrey**

 **Nina, Happy birthday! I'm really excited for your party! Have a great day!**

Awe! Mara's so sweet.

 **Awe, thank you, Mara! Can't wait for tonight!**

 **New Text Message From: Jerome**

 **Happiest of birthdays, Nina. You're in for a treat tonight.**

Jerome, that sounds really sexual. Chill.

 **Jerome, always so suggestive. But thank you!**

 **New Text Message From: Alfie Lewis**

 **HAPPYYYYYY BIRTHDAYYYYYY NINAAAAAAAA! Can't wait for all the food tonight!**

It wouldn't be a party without Alfie eating all the food.

 **As long as I get the first bite of cake, eat as much food as your little heart desires!**

 **New Text Message From: Joy Mercer**

 **Happy birthday Nina! I know we aren't really the closest of friends but I hope you have a great day & party tonight!**

Awe, that was sweet of Joy. I mean, she's honestly not that bad…

 **Thank you Joy! I appreciate everything you & the rest of the girls have done for today! I know I'm gonna love it!**

 **New Text Message From: Eddie Miller**

 **Happy birthday, Chosen One! Aha, too soon? Hella pumped for the party tonight!**

Oh, Osirion. Always in the mood to party.

 **Thanks Eddie! You got my birthday playlist done, right?!**

 **New Text Message From: Patricia Williamson**

 **Happy birthday to my favorite American. Get ready for tonight, it's gonna be wicked!**

Much love to Patricia, she always knows how to get me excited!

 **Thank you to my favorite punk & sometimes grumpy Brit! **

**New Text Message From: Amber Millington**

 **Happy birthday to my best friend in the entire world! I know you're gonna love everything we have planned for you tonight! It's true friendship when you stay up until midnight to wish your best friend 'happy birthday'! I love you Neens! Also, I had better of been the first one to text you! xoxo**

Amber always wanting to be the first to do everything. This one made me smile the most.

 **I love you too Ambs! Thank you for all that you've done for me! You're truly the best, most fabulous friend I've ever had! xox**

 **New Text Message From: Fabian Rutter**

 **Happy birthday Neens! I hope this is the best birthday you've ever had. Can't wait to see you tomorrow!**

It would be so much easier if I could just text him back saying I loved him. But, he did manage to text me before Amber, so that's gotta mean something. Right?

 **Thanks, Fabes! And props to you for being the first one to text me, even before Amber!;)**

Once I was done reading & replying to all my birthday wishes, I checked the clock to see that it was 9:40, just enough time to get ready. I took a 10 minute shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, straightened my hair super quickly, did my makeup & was able to be downstairs at 10:15. Good job, Nina.

I was greeted by Patricia & Amber at the end of the staircase.

"Happy birthday, Nina!" They said perfectly in synch, almost as if they rehearsed it.

"Thank you guys!" I said with a huge grin as we group hugged. They each took one of my hands & led me to the dining room.

When we entered, everyone jumped out from behind the furniture yelling "SURPRISE!"

I was shocked! Trudy was holding a stack of her famous birthday cake pancakes that she made on everyone's birthday, the top pancake reading "Happy 18th, Nina" in frosting, while the boys were each holding gifts for me. How sweet!

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Trudy said as she sat my breakfast at down and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you Trudy! Awe you guys, you didn't have to do all this!" I had one hand over my heart, feeling like I was about to shed a tear.

"Please, after everything you've had to go through while being here, this is the lease we could do." Patricia smiled.

I sat down in my usual seat, Fabian to my right & Amber to my left. I ate my pancakes while opening the gifts the boys gave me.

Jerome gave me a picture of him, signed, might I add, as well as $50 & a note that said, "To make up for all the torturous things I've done since you came here, Martin. There's more where that came from. Happy birthday."

"Wow, thanks so much Jerome, I'll treasure it forever," I said as I held the picture to my heart, pretending to be flattered.

Alfie gave me gift card to one of my favorite restaurants in town.

"Thank you, Alfie!"

"Hey you're welcome Nina. There's even enough on there to take alllll of us out," He said, pointing to himself when he said "all." How could you not love that kid?

Eddie gave me a photo album since he knew I loved taking pictures & since I had gotten a Polaroid camera from my Gran last Christmas.

"Eddie, this is perfect! Thank you!"

I was most excited to open Fabian's present. I opened up a bag to find a box. A blue box. Like, a Tiffany blue box. I honestly thought it was joke. I gave him a confused look before opening it & he just smiled from ear to ear.

I open the box & I swear I'm staring at what's inside for literally 5 minutes.

"Oh my god, Fabian, it's beautiful!" It was a diamond necklace, so simple yet so gorgeous. What guy gets their best friend a necklace from Tiffany & Co.?

"Oh, it was nothing, really." He said, blushing. I got out of seat & gave him the biggest hug. That was honestly one of the best presents I've ever gotten, if not the best.

"Thank you so much, guys! I really love all the gifts!" I felt blessed.

After about a half hour of us just talking, Amber stood up.

"Alright Nina, it's time for the fun to _officially_ begin!" Amber was so excited she started jumping up & down.

"What do you mean?"

"Patricia, Mara, Joy & I are going to take you into town to go shopping! I told you, I was going to make this your best birthday yet!" Amber grabbed my hand as everyone got out of their seats. I hugged them all goodbye, grabbed my purse & we headed out the door.

Since it was summer, Amber had gone home to get a few more things, including her car, which was of course a pink Mercedes. Classic Amber.

I sat shotgun while Patricia, Mara & Joy all piled in in the back.

"So where are we going first?" I said as I put on my seatbelt.

"Wherever you wanna go, birthday queen." Amber put on her sunglasses, turned on the radio & made her way onto the freeway.

After about 5 hours of shopping, we made our way back to Anubis house. I don't think I had ever bought so much in one setting!

I had bought 8 shirts, 3 skirts, 5 pairs of shorts, 4 rompers, 5 dresses, 3 cardigans, 3 pairs of sandals, 2 pairs of sneakers, 2 pairs of heels, a new pair of sunglasses & a Michael Kors purse. I don't know if I'll ever be able to spend that much in one trip again, let alone that much on a purse! But, it was my birthday, I was with the girls, & sometimes, you just need to spoil yourself.

Amber, Patricia, Mara & Joy all got similar stuff to me, just their own style. We each got new outfits for the party tonight though.

Amber got a pink, strapless, skin tight dress with glitter all over it & white heels. Patricia got a pair of dark, ripped denim jeans, a black & white striped shirt with a black blazer, paired with black booties. Mara picked up a red, fluffy skirt with a white top, a tan belt to go around her waist & brown peep toe heels. It looked so good on her! Joy bought a white, strapless peplum dress that went just above her knees & some white, glittery heels. As for me, I got a black pencil skirt that stopped about the middle of my thigh, a white V-neck shirt with a black, studded belt around my waist. I also added a light wash denim jacket and rose gold strappy heels.

 **(A/N: All of the outfits except Amber's were inspired by Kim Kardashian's from 2009-2012 xD)**

We got back to the house at 4:10, which gave us plenty of time to get ready, since the party started at 5.

We were going to go straight upstairs, but we heard the boys laughing in the living room & a vaguely familiar voice.

We walked in, with our many bags still in our hands, to see Mick sitting by Fabian & Eddie with a plate of food in his hands.

"Mick!" All five of us screamed in unison. We dropped our bags and engulfed him into a big group hug.

"Hey girls, it's so great to see you guys, I've missed you! And happy birthday Nina!" It felt complete having everyone under the same roof again.

We chatted with Mick for a little bit when we decided to go get ready, & the boys decided it would be time to pick up the food. While Trudy was an amazing cook, Amber wanted her to be able to enjoy the party without having to worry about all the meals, which I totally agreed with. Although she insisted on making me a cake, which, if Trudy offers to bake you a cake, you definitely don't deny it.

Before the boys left, Fabian came up to me.

"Hey Nina, happy birthday." He said as he gave me a hug. Ugh, he gave the best hugs. The feeling of his strong arms wrapping around me, feeling safe in them. He even squeezed you just the right amount. It was perfect. He was perfect.

"Thank you, Fabes. And thanks again for my present, you really shouldn't have." I smiled at him. He shouldn't of gotten me such an expensive gift, but I was so glad he had.

"It really was nothing. I had known I wanted to get you something really special." He blushed when he said that. Damn the cuteness never ends with this kid.

"Nina, there was also something else I wanted to give you. W-well not really get y-y-you but-" He was cut off by Amber screaming.

"Nina! You need to get up here immediately! You can't be late to your own party!" She ran down the stairs, grabbed my wrist & pulled me to our room before I could say anything else to Fabian.

We didn't need to do much, all I did was curl my hair ever so slightly, parted it to the side & touched up my makeup from this morning, just adding a few things. Patricia, Mara & Joy also made slight changes to their original appearances, while Amber decided to go full glam.

I couldn't help but think about what Fabian was about to say to me. He was starting to stutter, & he really only ever does that when he's nervous.

"Okay, we're all ready!" Amber exclaimed, clapping her hands. Of course before we went down, we had to take some selfies. When are we gonna look this glam again?

We were about ready to walk down the stairs when Amber stopped us.

"Eddie!" She called down. "Have you got the music ready?"

"Of course, Amber." Once he said that, Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson started playing all throughout the house, while we each gave Amber a questioning look.

"What? Haven't you guys ever heard of a dramatic entrance?" We just laughed & walked down.

Once we got the the landing, the boys were waiting for us, with their mouths open.

"Wow, you guys look great."

"Damn."

"Is this seriously what I've missed since I left?"

"Who knew they could clean up so nicely, especially Yacker,"

We blushed at their responses.

If I may say, the guys looked pretty hot as well.

All of the boys were wearing jeans. Eddie & Alfie were both wearing plaid shirts, but Eddie had a beanie on. Jerome was wearing a grey shirt with some long necklaces, like the ones guys in California would wear. It was a good look on him. Mick was wearing his old varsity jacket from last year. Fabian had on a white shirt with a leather jacket on.

We all walked into the living room to see it completely decorated. Streamers were everywhere, there were things hanging from the ceiling & there was music blasting. Props to the boys for doing this in such a short amount of time!

"You guys, it looks amazing in here!" Now I was the one jumping up & down. I was so excited!

We basically just danced the night away, having an amazing time & enjoying each other's company.

Right before Trudy was about to bring out my cake, Fabian pulled me into the hallway.

"Hey," I said, my heart racing.

"Hey," His brown eyes stared straight into my green ones.

"Well, first off, I wanted to say you look stunning, & second, earlier today, I was trying to tell you that I had a-another present for you." Oh my god, he was stuttering.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box, & handed it to me. I opened it to see a Pandora princess ring inside. Holy shit.

"Oh my god, Fabian," I just looked at him in awe. I put it on & it fit perfectly.

"Listen, Nina. I've been wanting to tell you this for a while. I love you. And I miss you tremendously. I want us to be a thing again. I want to be able to hug you all the time, kiss you whenever I want. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be able to call you mine again."

I couldn't speak. I was speechless. So I did the only thing I could think of doing. I kissed him.

"I thought you'd never say that." I said, then crashed my lips back onto his. He wrapped his arms around me & my hands got lost in his hair. This was bliss.

I felt like we had been kissing forever when I started to hear clapping & cheering. We broke the kiss & turned around to see our house mates, smiling, giving each other high fives, along with saying things like "finally!" & "it's about damn time they got back together!" Fabian & I couldn't help but laugh.

We held hands on the way back to the dining room. We sat in our spots while Trudy put a lighted cake in front of me. They all sang me happy birthday & told me to make a wish. Before I did, I just looked around, smiling at each & every one of them.

When I closed my eyes & made a wish, Joy asked, "What did you wish for, Nina?"

I just smiled at her.

"Nothing. Because everything I could've ever needed is right here with me."

And I think it was fair to say, that this was the best birthday ever.

 **Yay! Sorry if the ending was sucky, it's almost midnight & I want to get this up before Nina's birthday ends! For thinking about doing this 6 hours before her birthday ended, I think I did okay. Review & let me know what you think! Also if you're interested check out my other story that I'm writing!**

 **Xox, Emilie**


End file.
